Suddenly you see me
by Passionateabout brittana
Summary: A one shot Brittana. Brittany and Santana had been best friends for years with a one sided attraction. See how it easily became from both sides. summaries are not my thing so skip it LOL


**Hi, what's up? So this my first time publishing a story, so be gentle LOL. It's a one shot i'm not ready yet for multi chapters. Read and tell me what your thoughts are. Comments are highly appreciated =)**

**Dislaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own glee, if I did I probably wouldn't be here.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. They are everywhere." Said Santana, as she watched couples kissing. "I could really get to hate New Year."<p>

Brittany laughed and they walked up to the door of the Scarlet Cloak.

A stone arch and six steps, secluded the entrance to this female only bar. Brittany threaded her arm into Santana's, as they approached the door.

"That's it honey, boost my ego," smiled Santana. Although this pretense of being a couple, to get into the Scarlet Coat, had become almost second nature for them.

"Nasty job but someone's got to do it." Said Brittany, suggestively winking at her friend.

The brunette woman laughed and smiled at her friend, adoration in here eyes. When they went out, they forgot about their messy pasts and never deserted one another.

* * *

><p>Once ensconced just off the dance floor with drinks in hand, they topped up their alcohol levels up. Gazing at those dancing Brittany placed her drink on the shelf, removed Santana's from her hand and did the same. "C'mon" she mouthed dragging her to the dance floor.<p>

Drowning in the music, Santana played her usual game of pulling back from really flirting with her friend, instead she over did the comments, so that she could get away with what she was thinking because it she hammed it up so. She'd been doing it for years. Whenever they danced she watched that beautiful body move, its rhythm, those blue eyes light up, that smile explode and her insides would long to brush against Brittany, but all she did was campy mouth lyrics to her, in apparent homage to their age and their youth.

For she had once drunkenly confessed her attraction and the embarrassment of being drunkenly patted on the head, like a sweet child, was something she didn't want to go through again. So Santana vowed that she would never get that drunk or honest with her friend again.

Brittany though seemed oblivious to her discomfort and was moving so temptingly tonight, almost touching her, tempting her with her eyes and almost touching her again, tempting her with more near misses than usual, invading her dance space. Santana threw the thoughts that were forming in her mind aside and dismissed these events as a result of an overcrowded dance floor. Freud would have a field day in her head, she thought and quietly laughed out loud. Having regained her balance she let the music take over again.

The music shifted into smoochy and she looked awkwardly at Brittany. Who just shrugged? As Santana turned to leave the dance floor, a hand halted her and she turned back, to be presented with Brittany's smiling face. "C'mon, your dying for a slow dance. So I better catch you before someone else does."

Santana stood momentarily puzzled, then she saw a woman, heading towards them, her intent face and eyes centered on her Brittany. Her mind quickly translated Brittany's words to read, 'save me'.

"Thought you'd never ask." She grinned and stepped towards her friend, her only thought defending her friend from the need to fend off unwanted attention. She boldly stepped into the no go zone of Brittany's dance space, for once not conscious of any possible miss-interpretation.

After a brief organization of limbs, Brittany being taller, they settled, Brittany's arms were rested on Santana's shoulders, as Santana wound her arms around Brittany's waist. She tilted her head into hers until their foreheads kissed and they smiled at each other. 'mission accomplished' thought Santana as out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman change course.

As they began to dance Santana remembered the last time they had been this close, Brittany's cat had died and she had been crying. Santana had held her as she sobbed, she could still remember the depth of those breaths and the little shakes she had felt.

But now all Santana could feel was the warmth of her body. She could smell her scent; almost feel her skin, through that tantalizingly thin top. The swaying of Brittany's legs and hips against hers, was very distracting, but it was all but irrelevant compared to the sensation of Brittany's breasts pressing against hers. She lost sanity in fits and spats; sure she was in a dream, or in hell, depending on where she imagined this would go. Her mind a helter-skelter of roads, each either an opportunity or a disaster, from one second to the next. Sweet insanity bathed her mind.

Santana could feel her nipples hardening and her sex tighten. 'Dear God' she thought, 'Brittany must notice. The whole world is able to see how aroused I am.' Madness ran over her as heady as ambrosia and she enjoyed the partial asphyxiation that was this moment of fear.

Brittany turned her head and rested it on Santana's shoulder, her breath tickling the bare skin she found there. The nape of Brittany's neck drew Santana's gaze and she imagined how it would taste to kiss that one spot, just how sensitive was her legendary sensitive back?

She felt Brittany gently hug her and heard her whisper, "Thank you."

"Anytime," she replied in a voice she hardly recognized as her own.

"What are you thinking?" she heard Brittany ask.

Santana sighed and lifted her eyes to look at their companions on the dance floor. "Look at them. Kissing and teasing, in preparation for a hope of more. Sometimes I miss that so much. A good deep kiss into the unknown."

"I'll kiss you." Brittany replied.

Santana stopped moving and Brittany raised her head to hear her carefully reply, "Thanks for the offer honey, but that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Cos, it would mess with us. I'd hate me in the morning and although you'd try very hard not to, so would you." On a lighter note she added. "Aside of which, I wouldn't want to tempt you." Santana winked, hamming it up again.

"What if I want to be tempted?" She quietly and suggestively enunciated.

Not taking Brittany's saucy look at face value, she played along and pulled her closer. "Me tempting you, there's a fantasy come true." She raised her eyebrow as lecherously as she could manage.

"One fantasy coming up." Brittany replied and before Brittany could react, she claimed her lips.

At first dumbstruck she froze. Not knowing what to do as Brittany gently massaged her lips. Such soft warm lips, tempting, teasing – she surrendered to the need within her. Brittany's lips made hers so sensitive to each brush, taste, and caress. Brittany's lips were so edible, the promised taste filled her and she was in. Exploring, savoring, pulling her closer. 'I'm dreaming' she assured herself.

Then Brittany invaded her mouth and she was no longer holding, she was clinging. Her legs divorced her and her senses exploded. She groaned.

All attempts at dancing ended as they drowned in each other. Hands began to travel, caress, cling, and tease. Independent of music, fuelled by desire. Santana devoured her with almost blinding desperation.

Brittany groaned as she recaptured the kiss and invaded her friend again. 'Oh God she tastes so sweet', Santana thought, and reality came crashing in. 'I'm kissing Brittany.' She slowly pulled back.

As she did so Brittany sighed and almost whispered, "Mmm, better than a fantasy" and as she opened her eyes, to see Brittany smiling.

"I uhh…" No words came. She stood like a fool, her arms still wrapped around her friend, her insides spinning. "I'm confused." She managed.

"Yep that's apparent." Brittany grinned. When Santana didn't reply, she added, "What are you confused about, you wanted me to kiss you, didn't you?" She asked slightly tensing at having asked the question.

"Well yeah." She gulped. "But that was, well it was…" Again no words. The only ones she could think of couldn't be said; 'What the hell am I meant to say? That was so incredible, I'm still shaking. Can I make love to you?' But instead she said "I'm in recovery. You can kiss a girl dumb you know."

"That wasn't my intention." Brittany replied seriously.

'Okay she wants to do serious, here goes.' Thought Santana, "What was your intention?" she asked.

"To do something we have both wanted for a very long time. Are you sorry?"

"Oh God, No."

"Good." Brittany smiled and disentangled herself. "Time for another drink, I think." And she led a dumb Santana off the dance floor.

Santana sat on the toilet floor reminding herself it wasn't a dream. They had kissed. No, they had devoured each other. On the dance floor of the Scarlet Cloak. Brittany had kissed her! not a peck, but, a real kiss. Okay so she had deepened the kiss, but Brittany had followed.

What the hell did it mean? Would they kiss again? Was this a once off curiosity solver? Why hadn't she stopped it sooner?

* * *

><p>Brittany was downstairs now, making coffee. Behaving as she always did when she stayed over. 'I bet she's not racking her brains over what this means.'<p>

'This is ridiculous, we were both lonely, both drunk, it was nothing more.' She told herself and having set her head as level as it was going to get, she headed back downstairs.

Brittany was exiting the kitchen with two cups. "There you go." And she handed one to Santana. "So, any new CD's? I'm wide awake."

Settling in the lounge, Santana flicked through the CD's and put one on, she then returned to her coffee on the floor next to Brittany. Both leaning against the sofa, as they always did.

"I'm getting too old for this 3 am thing. That taxi driver thought we were married friends with kids, for god sake. " Complained Brittany, as her knee clicked loudly".

"Pretend it didn't happen, denial is a wonderful thing." Grinned Santana.

"Is that what we're doing?" She said changing tack.

"I guess so." Santana replied unable to keep a hint of he sadness, from invading her words. 'a few cryptic sentences, and its over.'

"Why?"

"Because its easier than having to deal with it." she replied, realizing this was not going to be a five line disappearance. She had somehow been volunteered to do the leg work. "Easier than dissecting each others motives. You don't want to tell me it meant nothing and I don't need my ego to hear it." Her words sounded harsher than she had intended.

"I haven't said that. And I wasn't intending to." Brittany stated, turning to Santana as she spoke. "Why do you assume it meant nothing to me. I care about you."

"As a friend, yes. But friends don't kiss like that. At least not any friends I know. Kinda makes it hard to remain friends." She ended.

"Why?"

"Cos, the relationship changes, when kissing gets started."

"I don't want to loose you as a friend."

"Exactly, so we pretend it never happened." Santana replied, feeling that as the circle was closing, she was loosing her patience. She wanted this part over. She wanted to be able to relax with her friend and end a night out as they had a thousand times before.

"But I enjoyed kissing you and I may want to again." Persisted Brittany.

Santana's eyebrows almost flew off her face with shock as she half heard the words. "You what?"

"Didn't you like me kissing you?"

"Well yes, but it was something of a surprise." she scrutinized Brittany's face, trying to read her mind and guess where this was going. "Not that I don't like surprises." She quickly added as she saw the beginning of worry appear on her face. "Hell you know damn well I enjoyed that kiss. You curled my toes and straightened my hair. But, I don't want to blow it up. Make it seem more than it was. If your honest, your not sexually, let alone romantically interested in me. Your curiosity has been sated and I was always a safe bet." Too late she saw the anger in Brittany's face.

"I was not thinking that way. What a horrible thing to say. That you could think that I could use you like that. What kind of woman do you think I am?" She seethed and then added to herself, "It went so much smoother when I planned this."

"Planned this?" Santana laughed. "What Plan?"

"My plan to seduce you." She said looking Santana straight in the eye. "I just assumed you still found me attractive. Not the case I guess."

"Your what? Okay now I know you had too many Tequila's. You are the most attractive woman I have known in my entire life. Your crazy…that's becoming apparent, but I wouldn't change a thing." Frustration and soft laughter filled her voice and somehow the release of the kiss, allowed her eyes to show that she meant every word. "But you've changed tack on me and its no wonder, I no longer know where your coming from. How am I meant to react to what happened tonight? I'm skeptical of your motives, that's a given, but what did you expect. I'm working in the dark here… so fill me in. What's going on here?" She let her fear and confusion become visible. "Is this curiosity, loneliness, …" She never got to finish.

"You don't know? I can see it hasn't even occurred to you that I might want to seduce you, because its been running between us like electricity for years. I find you attractive, I want to be more than just friends." Brittany's eyes looked sadly hopeful. "I want to make love, I want to make love to you, I want you to make love to me. It's time San, well beyond time. We have danced around this for far too long". She raised her hand to Santana's cheek. "You know we have."

Silently Santana stared at her friend. A thousand thought fighting for a place at the front of her head. "But…" No one thought made it to her mouth.

"Ahh, there's always a, But."

Collecting herself Santana regrouped her thoughts and proceeded. "But, I told you I found you attractive five years ago. Why now? Then, you practically patted my head, like a small sweet child. Now you try to seduce me, decide we should stop being just friends and make love, to scratch some lusty itch we have apparently been suffering from. Why now?" She stared at the carpet between them as she finished speaking.

After a brief silence Brittany replied. "Back then I was fighting it, you know, or you must have had some idea that I felt a connection between us, but you scared me. Okay? By the time I got past the fear, you were in a relationship or I was. When you first got the feelings, didn't you try to fight them?" She asked. "I hated your girlfriends, but put it down to being possessive of my friend. I went out with Mike and Artie, to try and be normal. You know what I mean. But, five years on we are both single and have been for a while now. I have had time to grow up, if you like and sort out what I want from life. And what I want is you." She said placing her hand on Santana's folded leg.

"But your straight, you like men, they turn you on, not women. Okay you snogged a woman age fifteen, that does not a dyke make and you know it." Santana replied, going for her last logical argument, her last reason why this couldn't work.

"I may like men, that is to say I don't hate them. But, I'm in love with a woman and have been for far too long. You're my best friend, I'm sorry I don't have the street cred, but I have never been in love before. If I'd known I was going to fall in love with a woman, I would have revised for the exam. But it wasn't on the list of possible I was given." Slowly she brushed away Santana's hair and raised her face. "I didn't mean for this to be such a shock. But your so good at keeping that friendly distance."

"It seemed safer to, after the Tequila episode." Santana gazed at her friend. "This seems so unreal."

"San, for god sake say something or kiss me, let me know I'm not the only one who needs more." she pleaded. And Santana's heart exploded.

She gave into years of wishing in that moment. Lowering her head, anticipation filling her, she raised it again, this time closer, quenching her hunger as their lips met. The sweet soft eagerness of Brittany's mouth met her. She found herself in Brittany's arms. 'Too sweet' she thought or did she whisper?

For, "Yes, you are." Came as a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? enlighten me.<strong>


End file.
